


A Show of Diplomacy

by theChromiumFail



Series: Fairytales For Your Local Ninja [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, He loves Naruto tho, Iruka is Over It, Naruto is the cutest little rascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theChromiumFail/pseuds/theChromiumFail
Summary: Iruka insists that he's not made out for politics; Naruto clearly isn't, and not just because he's a child, but, duty calls.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Series: Fairytales For Your Local Ninja [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/683930
Kudos: 17





	A Show of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This had literally been sitting in my WIPs for weeks done. I hope y'all enjoy it, I love this series, and hope that I'll be able to dedicate more time to contributing to it in quarantine. Stay safe y'all! <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated!

“Hold still.”

“I  _ am  _ holding still, Iruka,” Naruto whined.

“Then I'm the king of Konoha,” Iruka deadpanned as he straightened Naruto’s robes. He pretended not to see the boy messing them up again through the mirror. Laid out beside them on the end of Naruto's bed are a beautiful golden orange cloth and formal tassels. He picks them up and returns to the boy’s side. 

“Are you excited?” He asks to try and distract the young prince. It wasn't often that the boy was required to be at political functions at his young age, but this was a meeting of families: a show of diplomacy and good faith.

The boy nods eagerly. With Iruka’s prompting, Naruto lifts his arms so the cloth can be wrapped around his waist. “I want to see if their ears are really as big as people say!”

Iruka let out a nervous laugh.  _ Where did the kid get his antics from _ ?

“You'll do well not to say that to their faces, remember your manners.”

Naruto gave him a curt nod back, but his smile had not faded as he tried to stop from laughing. Iruka hoped the boy would behave in the presence of the Uchiha royal family, elves did not take kindly to insults. He always said the prince was going to give him premature grey hairs. He'd very nearly refused when Kakashi came to him and said that the royal family needed a childminder. He didn't fit into the royal lifestyle, and he'd told Kakashi as such, but the mediator wouldn't take no for an answer, much to Iruka’s annoyance. 

Now, Iruka thought, draping the remaining length of cloth from Naruto’s left hip over his right shoulder, he didn't mind the thought so much. He’d gone into the palace determined to keep himself as far removed from the whole ‘royal political’ affair as possible. He wanted nothing more than to yell in the face of the royal guards and the king, insulted by the way they had searched his home and repeatedly questioned him before his arrival. He did yell at Kakashi, who’d been there when he was finally able to pack a handful of belongings. Then they were being escorted to the palace, and Their Highness Minato and Kushina had been surprisingly kind and welcoming, receiving them in person in the throne room before directing them to the prince. 

Naruto hadn't yet been a year then, still being looked after by a nursemaid and his mother. Iruka was instructed to get himself settled until the nursemaid was no longer needed and the Queen returned to her duties. It hadn't taken long at all for Iruka to grow fond of the boy, though he would never admit it to Kakashi, or anyone for that matter. 

Finally, he drapes the tassels around Naruto’s neck and fastens pins of the Uzumaki and Konoha crests to the sash. He turns the boy around and takes a step back to observe the ensemble.

“Are you going to be with me, Iruka?” 

“I'll be sitting right next to you, little Prince.” 

“Will Ebisu be there?” The boy asks with significantly less enthusiasm. Iruka, as well as everyone else in the palace, was well aware of the Prince’s dislike for Ebisu, the other teacher and childminder that would occasionally stand in for Iruka. He was a constant victim to the prince’s tricks and illusions. Taking care of a young kitsune was not easy, Iruka had quickly learned, especially if they didn't like you.

“No. Your mother and father, of course, will be there. As well as Commander Morino, Lady Utatane and Lord Mitokado. Wait here,” Iruka said, and Naruto went to sit on the seat before his bed. Iruka walked himself into the connecting washroom. There he took the time to fasten his waist belt and don his robes over his tunic. He didn’t mind getting dressed up, but he prefered more comfortable clothes. He couldn’t wait until the dinner was over, all the formality was so exhausting.

“Iruka?” Naruto called.

“Yes?”

“Will there be games after dinner?”

…

“Do you think I'll make a friend? Do elves play games?”

Iruka takes the boy’s ramblings as his cue and steps back into the bedroom, grabbing a stool to sit across from him.

“I'm bored.”

“Yes I can see that,” Iruka smiles. “It won't be much longer now. And to answer your question, no, I don't believe there will be games later. This dinner is very important for your mother and father, understand?” Naruto reluctantly nods. “I know it's boring, but this is more of a business affair. You and I can play games later.”

“But I want a new friend,” Naruto whines. Iruka puts on a moping face in response, and the boy sheepishly looks away. Iruka feels a little sorry for the boy. He remembers how lonely he would feel at times, being an only child. He could only imagine the extra layer Naruto feels, being a member of the Royal family and having all of his interactions closely supervised. “I didn’t mean...I meant-”

“I know what you meant, Naruto.” Iruka smiles, and Naruto smiles back, though not as brightly as usual. “You’ll make other friends, I promise.” 

“But when-” There is a knock at the door. At Iruka’s responding “Come in,” the door opens to reveal two guards.

“Prince Naruto, Iruka. The event will proceed shortly,” one of them begins. “We are here to escort you both to the Great Hall.”

Iruka shoots Naruto another smile, leading him towards the door and the guards. The young prince seems to regain some of his former excitement now that they’re no longer sitting around. The guards enclosed them on the walk to the great hall, one leading the way in front while the other followed behind them. The closer to the hall they got, the more Naruto talked. Iruka amused himself, humoring the boy as the guards grew more and more exasperated at the nonstop chatter.

“-and elves live a really long time!” Naruto says, to none of them in particular. “Are they gonna be old?”

“I believe Prince Sasuke is your age.”

Iruka hears an audible gasp from the little kitsune. “Do you think he’ll be nice? I’m going to make him my new friend!”

“Settle down now, little Prince. We’ll be arriving soon and your parents will want you to be on your best behavior.” Naruto gave Iruka an exaggerated nod, though he clearly had more to say and was bouncing with his barely contained excitement. Two more guards flanked them once they rounded the stairs to the first floor and made their way across the hallway to the great hall. 

The great hall was the largest room within Konoha castle. This was because it functioned as the throne room, the banquet hall as well as the courtroom. It was long and spacious with bordered, swirling tiles mimicking the Konoha symbol on the floor, surrounded by polished stone walls. Rounded pillars that stuck out of the walls and lined both sides of the room stretched until they met clay walls and continued into the rafters of the high ceiling. Centered in the back of the room, where the height of the floor was raised one step, sat two thrones. The orange and blue jewels and etchings lining the curved limbs and edges of the chair matched the likewise colored floor tiles and banners that hung between the pillars. The backs of the ornate chairs fanned out into large disks displaying the symbol of Konoha. 

Usually, during large banquets and other such events, a long table was situated in front of the thrones with added chairs for the elders and advisors, while the rest of the court sat at the many tables that lined the main floor of the great hall. For this dinner, which was a more private affair, a small musical group played in a corner and a single long table had been dressed and set in the middle of the room for the royal family and guests. In front of said table stood Commander Morino, Lady Utatane, Lord Mitokado, Queen Kushina and King Minato. The latter two smiled as they approached, and Naruto ran from Iruka’s side into his mother’s arms. The other three looked on. Iruka was certain he had never seen any of them truly smile, and arrogant smirks didn’t count. Now he really couldn’t wait for the night to end.

He bowed once he was nearly a yard from them. “Your majesties, my Lord, my Lady, Commander.” Kushina, after showering her son in hugs and kisses and passing him off to his father, was the first to speak. 

“Iruka, it’s good to see you. Thank you for keeping  _ this one _ busy.” She reached down to straighten Naruto’s hair and clothes after Minato put him down.

“My pleasure, your grace,” Iruka steered Naruto to stand beside his dad, and Minato gave him a friendly nod and pat on the back as he passed before returning his gaze to the entrance of the hall, where a member of the king’s guard entered and approached them. The guard bowed and greeted each member of the court.

“The royal family of Sharinga approaches,” the man bowed once more before moving to stand beside Iruka. 

Seconds passed in silence, sans the musicians, as they waited for their guests to arrive. Iruka glanced at Naruto when he heard footsteps approaching, and was pleased to see the young prince standing upright and attentive. His grin, stretched from ear to ear as the entourage approached, almost made Iruka’s face hurt vicariously.

Iruka’s mom had always admired Sharinga fashion. Their royalty’s robes were made with fine silks woven from their native latticewings. The light from the hall lanterns caught on their long sleeves and ornate collars as they approached. Iruka counted about a dozen present other than the royal elven family, including guards, and there were surely more that had been tasked with tending to their belongings and supplies. In their midst are a few of Konoha’s own guards, led by one soldier Iruka recognized who often led in escorts. He steps forward before the others and the royal family.

“Your Majesties King Minato, Queen Kushina and Prince Naruto,” he begins. “I hereby present to you King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto, and the princes Itachi and Sasuke, the Royal family of Sharinga.” 

Iruka bowed along with Lord Mitokado and Lady Utatane. Minato approached Fugaku, the two first bowing to each other before grasping forearms in the traditional elven greeting. Kushina and Mikoto did the same.

“A pleasure to have you here, as always,” Minato smiled, greeting the queen and the princes in succession. 

Fugaku nodded as he did the same, “An honor to be here.” Iruka bowed his head as each royal passed by, giving Naruto a subtle reassuring touch as the young prince greeted the other royal family. He was proud of the boy. 

“We’ll give you some time to settle in before we eat,” Kushina nodded to the same guard that had announced the Uchiha’s initial arrival. He stepped forward, bowing once again.

“Your majesties, allow me to show you to your quarters.” The Uchiha followed the king’s guard towards the castle stairs, while the remaining guards flanked Konoha’s royal family to the dining room. 

***

The first course and drinks were served once the court had all settled in the Great Hall. Iruka found himself seated in the middle of the table, Naruto to his right and Lady Utatane to his left. He was across from the crowned prince Itachi, who was seated next to his younger brother Sasuke. The monarchs and lords were engaged in conversation while Iruka listened on, keeping eyes on the goings on at the table. The older of the two Uchiha brothers appeared to sit still and stoic, but Iruka had been around enough kids to notice Itachi correcting his brother every couple of minutes for making faces across the table.

Iruka should have known that his pride earlier was felt too soon. It was a hard enough task to get Naruto to behave properly doing the most mundane of tasks, and a nearly impossible one to get him to do it while eating. While the way he was eating currently was certainly an improvement over what Iruka knew him to be capable of, he had no doubt that was what Prince Sasuke was scoffing at. 

Clearly no one else had noticed, Iruka judged by the lack of acknowledgement from the rest of the court. For that, he was content to leave it be, it honestly wasn’t that bad. That was, until Naruto caught on. The young kitsune had originally thought the other prince was being funny, and smiled back. But he quickly realized that was not the case, and had resorted in making faces back, though he was much less discreet. 

It was times like these that Iruka truly wondered what his life was to be stuck in a silent battle amongst children. It was no trouble at all to flick the small boy’s ear without notice, sans Itachi and Sasuke. It was a skill he’d mastered even before being hired to care for Naruto. Thankfully the boy had enough sense not to make a scene and went back to eating. 

The servers exited the kitchen to lay down the main course, and Iruka was listening to the discussion over shared resources and trade routes until he couldn’t ignore the feeling of eyes on him any longer, looking across the table to see Itachi giving him a knowing look. Iruka rolled his eyes, once again flicking the young prince by his side on the ear, who was once again trading jests with Sasuke across the table.

Iruka sighed under his breath, resigning himself to the role of disciplinarian for the rest of the night. It was going to be a long dinner.


End file.
